The Final battle
by TheallpowerfulMegatron
Summary: This story is a Transformers Prime epic,filled with action, romance, adventure, and deceased decepticons. Unforutunately, I don't own Transformers Prime. Anyways, I hope you enjoy The Final battle. Just so everyone knows, this is the first fan-fiction i've posted on this website. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!


I was playing Transformers: War for Cybertron on a lovely Saturday morning. Little did I realize that my life was about to change forever. My mom was drinking her coffee when she heard a strange humming noise coming from the backyard. All of a sudden, an immense Autobot vessel landed above my pool. As it landed, the ground shook with the force of a mini earthquake. My mom went out to the Ark to see what was happening. As the airlock opened, a gigantic mechanoid emerged. His face was silver, while the rest of his head, and his legs were blue. His torso and his arms were a bright red. He went by the name Optimus Prime, leader of the Prime explained, "Ms. DeVellis, your son is the only one who can turn the tide in the war for Cybertron in our favor."

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Dylan, Optimus told me you're the only one who can save Earth and Cybertron. In truth, I don't want you to go, because I'm worried you'll die in battle," my mom explained.

I was torn. I wanted to stay with my mom, but I was the only one who could save Earth.

"Mom, I appreciate your concern, and I want to stay, but I have to stop Megatron from destroying Earth. I'll try to come back safe and sound. I'll go pack." I went up to my room and loaded up all of the equipment I needed to kick Decepticon tailpipe, including my dc-15 heavy rifle, canisters of liquid nitrogen, and my nunchucks. After I had finished packing,I went back downstairs, ready to fight.

"I'll miss you, mom. You can always Skype me. I promise that I'll come home safe. In case I don't, I just want you to know how much I love you." Both of us were close to tears.

"I'll miss you too, Dylan. I promise to try to call you. I'll always be there for you." I was so heartbroken that I had to leave her. I told myself that if I save the world, I'd be able to see her again.

"Bye, mom! I'll see you soon, hopefully!" I was waving to her just as the ship took off. As soon as we left, I talked to Optimus.

"What's the situation, Optimus? I'm ready for whatever Megajerk and the decepticreeps throw at me."

"I and a few thousand Autobots will start a battle, while you and four of my top soldiers will sneak into Darkmount, and shut down the mainframe."

"Who's going to sneak in with me? I can't do all by myself," I asked Optimus.

"Not to worry," Optimus reassured me, " I'd like you to meet your team. Arcee, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Seaspray." Just then, an airlock hatch opened, and an amazingly put together blue Autobot heroine emerged from a darkened part of the room. She was so beautiful, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven.

Arcee saluted me,"It's an honor to fight alongside you. You're a lot more handsome than the Allspark foretold." I blushed.

"Thanks, Arcee. I'm honored to fight alongside a warrior as powerful, and as beautiful as you." In that moment, it was sheer romance for both of us. I could tell that I stole her heart away, because before I could say anything else, she kissed me. As our lips touched, I was blown away by how amazing it was. I think she saw something inside of me that I couldn't see inside myself at that time. During our "private moment", Arcee and I were in the recreation room, playing Soul calibur 4. I was really surprised at her level of skill.

"How are you so good at this game?", I asked. Arcee explained,

"Soulcalibur is the most highly competitive sport on Cybertron, but it's played much differently. The members of each team wear armor similar to different characters in the game, then fight a certain member of the opposing team. I was a member of the Iacon Incinerators, and the character I'm famous for competing as is Sophitia Alexandra. Good luck, "Lord Vader". You'll need it."

"Right back at you, "Sophitia" ", I taunted. Just when I was about to use Darth Vader's overkill critical finish, Bumblebee and Seaspray showed up.

"You two had better get to the meeting room. Optimus is going to explain the plan to take down Megatron." As soon as Optimus Prime finished briefing the Autobots about the plan, we got locked and loaded. I took a quick look in the ship's onboard mausoleum, and I found a tomb that belonged to Elita 1. I was hit with a flashback, in which I saw Optimus and Elita lead the autobots at the battle of Thunderhead pass. It looked like certain victory for the , Megatron came out of nowhere, and knocked Optimus out like a light. As Optimus slowly regained consciousness, tragedy struck. Megatron ripped Elita-1 in half, right in front of Optimus, with a evil grin on his face. I noticed that Optimus looked forlorn.

"Optimus, what's wrong? You seem down." I wanted to comfort him.

"Oh, it's nothing." I consoled him, because I finally knew what happened.

"Optimus, I know about what happened to Elita-1. I'm so sorry. It must have been tough to lose the one you love. I swear on my spark, we will avenge her. Were she still alive today, she'd be proud to see you heroically lead us into battle." Optimus regained his spirits and was back to his brilliant strategizing self. After the Ark landed, My team and I got equipped. Even though I was equipped with a blood red Optimus prime exosuit, I could easily hear Arcee's heart beat faster than usual. Probably because I looked good enough to steal her heart away. But Megatron was patiently anticipating our arrival.

Starscream inquired,

"Will Optimus never quit? I'm really starting to get tired of the Autobots interference with our plans, master." Megatron wasn't paying attention to his mindless complaining. Probably because he was too busy swordfighting with Thunderblast. Dreadwing, Skyquake, Blitzwing, and Knock-out were training new recruits. Soundwave was busy fixing software problems. I have no idea what Airachnid was doing at the time, but I know it's definitely something I don't want to go into detail about, especially because she was very flirtatious.

"Lord Megatron, the fusion cannons are up and running." Megatron was pleased.

"You have served me well, Soundwave." Just then, a signal bleeped on the Decepticon scanners.

"Lord Megatron, the Ark is 1500 kilometers away and closing."

"Energize the fusion cannons, Dreadwing." Just then, Starscream turned on the organic life form detector, and got a readout of the data.

"Master, We're detecting a human life signal onboard the ship." Megatron was shocked. The day he had feared the most was upon him.

"By the Allspark... It seems that Dylan DeVellis is with them. I never would have thought this day would arrive so soon. Starscream, assume command of the troops on the frontlines in the event of my death."

"As you wish, my liege." Starscream turned to his armada of at least 60,000 soldiers and ordered, "You heard our master! Destroy the autobots!" They all transformed and flew off into the battle.

"Soundwave, keep fixing any software problems."

"Yes, lord Megatron."

"I will stay behind, and destroy Dylan, personally. This will be my last stand. OPEN FIRE!" Just as we reached Darkmount, the decepticon headquarters, he launched a round of fusion cannons. Fortunately, Knockout was an inside man for the Autobots, and he hacked into the fusion cannons operation systems.

"Knockout, what's your status?"

"I'm shutting down the fusion cannons operation systems as we speak, commander DeVellis." Soundwave was infuriated.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me! I just fixed them!" As Optimus and the rest of the Autobots fought valiantly on the front lines, I lead Stealth team through the back door. Once we were in, we split into two teams. Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Seaspray went to take care of the other Decepticon troops on the inside, while Arcee and I went directly for the main computer. When we got there, I said,

"Arcee, go help the rest of Stealth Team. I have to complete this alone."

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving your side. If Megatron messes with one of us,he messes with all of us." Arcee didn't want to leave me behind.

"I appreciate your concern, Arcee. But I'm the one he wants. One of us might die, and I'll try my hardest to make sure it isn't you." I entered the communications room, where Megatron was waiting for me with devious anticipation. I declared,

"Megatron, today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron, and against humanity. One shall stand…" Megatron cut me off,

"And one shall fall. You, Dylan DeVellis!" Both of us screamed as we charged toward each other. I knew there could only be one survivor, and that had to be me. In the middle of the fight, we brandished the Star Saber, and the Dark Star Saber. Sparks flew with every blow.

"Your defeat here was foreseen by the ancients. What was it they wrote? The weak shall perish?!"

"Do not believe everything you read." During our titanic battle, I was able to catch him off guard, and I slammed a left hook into his lower jaw. But I was too slow, and Megatron launched a flying ninja kick to my gut. I transformed my other arm into an extremely powerful laser gun, and shot him in the foot. I could have sworn I heard the metal cover of the Batman theme song playing in the background. Just as I was about to finish him off, he shot me in the face with his wrist-mounted plasma cannon. I was about to turn into a pile of scrap metal and energon, but Arcee threw herself into the line of fire, and was mortally wounded. I screamed,

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" as she fell to the ground. I was devastated to see my true love sacrifice herself for me. I watched with horror as she fell to the earth. All of a sudden, I was overcome with a seemingly limitless rage.

"I'll tear you apart, Megajerk!" I tried to kill him right there and then by slicing him in half. I got a bit too cocky, and he threw me against the wall. Just when he was about to kill me, I punched my hand through his chest, and I ripped Megatron's spark from his body. "You took my lover away from me, but you will not rob anyone,of anything, ever again." Megatron's bleeding carcass collapsed in a lifeless heap on the floor. I finally had my revenge. Megatron's reign of terror was over. I ran to Arcee's side, and desperately tried to save her, with tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Arcee. I've failed you." Arcee weakly opened her optic sensors and said,

"You didn't fail me at all. Tell me, is Megatron…"

"Dead, my love. We won." Arcee faintly gave me a smile and said,

"I will merge with the Allspark soon. I will miss you, my friend. I love you, Dylan. Forever...and… always." Then, her life signal went offline. Arcee lived as a warrior, and died as a hero. I made a solemn vow that she would be avenged. Can you blame me? My true love died, for crying out loud. Optimus and the other Autobots were celebrating victory over the Decepticons. I met up with Optimus, and I told him about everything that happened, even Arcee's death. Optimus consoled me,

"Dylan, I'm so sorry. Arcee was a great comrade. She was one of the bravest soldiers."

"She was also the most beautiful woman ever. I miss you, my love."

I saw a weird glow emanating from the wreckage of Darkmount, but I had no idea what had caused the strange phenomenon.

"I feel the same way about you, Dylan." I knew that voice from miles away. I whipped my head around and saw Arcee alive and as beautiful as ever. I was overjoyed to see her again.

"Arcee! You're alive! I thought I lost you forever! But how?" Arcee explained exactly what caused her to come back to life."Remember that odd glow? It was my about all of the confusing parts of my resurrection,and kiss me already." We ran straight into each other's arms, and we locked our tongues together. Arcee's lips were sweeter than mom's homemade apple pie. Aboard the Ark, everyone was celebrating each other's heroics. I was surprised that Bulkhead could play the electric guitar as well as he did. During the party, Optimus gave a tear-jerking speech.

"Fellow Autobots, we have saved the universe from total destruction. But none of us would still be here if not for the heroism of Dylan, Arcee, and the rest of Stealth Team. To honor their bravery, we present them with the Cybertronian Medal of Valor, and the keys to this ship. Congratulations." I was at a loss for words.

"It was an honor fighting alongside of all of you. I would probably be dead right now if it weren't for my true love, Arcee. Optimus, you've done so much for me, and the only way I could think of repaying you, is by returning the love you have lost. I have done so by reviving your true love, Elita 1. I was able to reanimate her by mixing a resurrection serum with dark energon." Elita emerged from a darkened hallway.

"Optimus, my love, it's been good to see you after all this time. I knew that somehow Primus would bring us together again." Optimus was overjoyed.

"Elita, I've missed you so. I promise to make sure Megatron will never try to hurt you again."

"I'm fine with that, Optimus."

"I guess we have Dylan to thank for our victory."

"Yes, such a wise human. He's almost like a... father to me."

"More than you'll ever know, Elita." When we arrived at my house, Mom ran out, and gave me the tightest hug ever.

"Dylan, I never thought I'd see you again. I heard about everything. I'm so proud of you."

"Mom, it was an amazing experience. I know it seems really off topic, but could really go for an apple pie right now. Could the Autobots hang out here a little while longer?" She knew exactly what was on my mind.

"I already have it cooked. Optimus, do you want to stick around for a while?" Optimus said,

"Why not? I could use a break." As soon as I walked in, all of my friends and family jumped out and shouted, "Surprise!" I had no idea that my mom planned a surprise party for me. My best friend David came up to me and exclaimed,

"Congrats, Dylan. I could tell it was an easy victory. You weren't the least bit afraid?"

" Thanks, David. When I was fighting Megatron, I was actually kind of scared. But let's forget about all of the mushy scrap metal, and start partying."

" That sounds like a plan, my good man. Let's get back to celebrating your victory over the decepticreeps. Just so you know, I was the one who organized this party for you."

"Thanks, David. You're the best friend a kid could ask for."

"By the way,I was able to convince the casts of Transformers Prime,Teen Titans, and Soulcalibur 5 to attend the party." I was amazed that my best friend would go to the lengths he did to do this for me. During the celebration, Hynden Walch came up to me and said,

"Congratulations, Mr. DeVellis." Later, I introduced Arcee to my mom.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Arcee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. DeVellis."

"The pleasure's all mine, Arcee. Dylan's told me so many good things about you.""He has?"

"Yes, he has. I'm so glad that Dylan has finally found the right girlfriend that really understands his personality, and appreciates him for who he really is." David announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come to choose the king and queen of the dance, and they are… Dylan and Arcee!" As soon as Perfect Day came on, Arcee grabbed my arm, and pulled me on to the dance floor. While we were dancing, I softly told her, "From now on, Arcee, this will be our song."

"Will you love me until the end of time itself?" "Definitely." Then Megatron was vanquished, I saved the universe, got a girlfriend, and I got to eat apple pie. I'll never forget the historic battle that made me the hero I am today. What started as a chance encounter between a boy, and a girl, would soon blossom into the most wonderful relationship.

"Dylan, Megatron's back. Do you want to kick his butt?"

"You bet, Arcee. Autobots, transform and roll out!"

******End transmission**


End file.
